Jessefan`s New Story Number 1
Characters: Jessefan1 (Chapters 1) Order of The Command Block (Order) (Chapters 1) Winslow (Chapters 1) OcelotSlayer (Chapter 2) Chapter 1: Jessefan`s alone Narrator: Yet, Jessefan1 doesn`t have any friends coming, so he`s alone in the story. Jessefan1: I`m alone, i don`t have friends coming yet. Jessefan1: I guess that i`m going to wait until they come. *Later* Jessefan1: I been waiting for 45 minutes. Order: Jessefan1? Jessefan1: Yay! Someone is here! Order: Are you alone? Jessefan1: I was alone. Order: Don`t worry, your not alone. I`m here. Order: I`m sorry to hear that, buddy. Jessefan1: That`s okay. Order: I was busy. So i couldn`t come. But i`m here now. Jessefan1: Thanks, Order. I was glad i wasn`t lonely. Order: Your welcome. And I`m glad too. Order: There`s Winslow. Winslow: Hi guys! Jessefan1: Hi, Winslow. Winslow: Are you okay? Order: Well, he was alone for 45 minutes, then i came. And i`m glad he wasn`t alone for the rest of the time. Winslow: I`m glad too. Jessefan1: Thanks, Guys! Order: Your welcome, Buddy. Winslow: Your welcome. Order: I think it`s been a while since he waited. Winslow: Yeah i guess. Narrator: This was a very short chapter, but Order and Winslow was glad that Jessefan1 wasn`t alone. Chapter 2: New Friends part 1 Narrator: Jessefan1 is about to have more friends coming than Order and Winslow coming, so this might be a long story. OcelotSlayer comes in. OcelotSlayer: Hi guys! Jessefan1: Hi, OcelotSlayer! Order: Hi Winslow: Hi, Slayer! OcelotSlayer: Jessefan1, I heard that you chatted with me earlier. Jessefan1: I did? OcelotSlayer: Yeah. Order: Jessefan1, i`m glad you talked to her on chat earlier. Jessefan1: Thanks, Order! You are so nice! Order: Your welcome, Buddy. And yes i`m so nice! Winslow: I knew Order was happy that you talked to OcelotSlayer on chat! Jessefan1: Thanks, Winslow! Winslow: Your welcome. OcelotSlayer: What`s up? Jessefan1: I was alone, but i`m not now. Order: Yeah, he was alone, but i`m glad he wasn`t alone. Winslow: Yeah, me too Order. OcelotSlayer: Oh okay. Jessefan1: There`s nothing much going on at this moment right now. Order: Yeah Winslow: Yeah me too. OcelotSlayer: Oh okay, I think there`s more people coming. Jessefan1: Why? OcelotSlayer: Because we are having a dinner night. Jessefan1: Cool Order: Cool Winslow: Cool Chapter 3: New friends part 2 Narrator: A Sarcastic Meme and Steve comes in. Jessefan1: Steve? A Sarcastic Meme? A Sarcastic Meme: Hi, Jessefan1! Jessefan1: What`s up? A Sarcastic Meme: Nothing much, i hadn`t been here before. Jessefan1: Oh, i think were having a dinner here. A Sarcastic Meme: Nice, well that was nice talking to you. Jessefan1: Me too. Steve: Done? Jessefan1: Done what? Steve: Done talking to A Sarcastic Meme? Jessefan1: Oh, yeah. Steve: What`s up buddy? Jessefan1: Nothing much, sup with you? Steve: Nothing much really, but i`m glad you talked to A Sarcastic Meme! Jessefan1: Yeah, me too. Steve: Well, i will talk to someone else. Jessefan1: Okay, see ya. Steve: Bye Jessefan1: Bye Jessefan1: Everyone else? Order: I`m done with dinner stuff. Jessefan1: Okay. But are all of us the Residents of Beacontown? Order: Yeah. OcelotSlayer: Yeah Steve: Yeah A Sarcastic Meme: Yeah Winslow: Yeah Jessefan1: Okay, i wish that we had Radar, but Order isn`t sure if she likes him. Order: Yeah, 24`s right. I`m not really sure if i like Radar if he betrayed us. Everyone else: I like Radar. Jessefan1: Me too, but idk if Order would like that if Radar betrayed us. Order: Well 24, What if he betrayed us? Huh? (answer to the question later)Category:Stories Category:New Stories Category:Jessefan`s Stories